


Desperate Attention

by BalefireFlatlands



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2019-09-14 10:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16911006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalefireFlatlands/pseuds/BalefireFlatlands
Summary: Capable goes searching the wreckage for a fallen War-boy.





	Desperate Attention

They’d stopped after the rig crashed, watching as the remaining cars in the convoy crashed in a fiery explosion. There was a horrifying screeching sound as hundreds of speakers exploded and shattered, the edge of the canyon burying them in sand and rocks.

Beyond the canyon Max was pulling the Immortan’s body out of the car, wrapping it up in fabric as the Dag consoled Cheedo who was vomiting into the dust after seeing his face. Capable was standing apart and alone, staring at the mayhem. Hoping. Waiting.

Nothing moved. No one emerged from the wreckage. All seemed still except the bungee cords on the Doof Wagon flapping in the wind, now not attached to anything.

A fluttering caught her eye as a single crow settled on the corpse of a pole cat still stuck in a vertical position, gore dripping from a stomach wound. Its caw broke the silence and Capable was running, not hearing Toast behind her yelling, not listening, all attention focused on the War Rig.

She picked her way over the rubble, stumbling and righting herself without noticing. Not stopping until the War Rig was in front of her. Rictus was dead, mangled, charred, he was horrifying to look at, crushed under the rigs wheels, the necklace of heads around his neck slowly smoldering and adding their own ghastly scent to the wreckage. But Capable only had eyes for the rig itself. It was on its roof and the door was missing, bent off the body of the cab and warped.

There was a pale slender arm hanging out of the destroyed rig, a metal gauntlet around its wrist with a few links of chain hanging off. She placed her hand on it, their fingers interlacing as she crawled into the darkness of the cab. He couldn’t be alive, she knew that, there was no way he could have survived, she was well aware.

And yet…

He was crumpled up on his shoulder, legs over his head and splayed in every direction and as Capable tried to untangle him from the interior there was a groan.

It couldn’t be.

Her heart stopped as she turned to him, “Nux?”

He coughed, head rolling from one side to the other. “Glory, that was the shiniest thing I’ve ever done.”

She burst into tears, wrapping her arms around him. Coughing again he reached up a hand to touch her hair, staring at her in confusion. Why was she here? Did she die too? And why did Valhalla hurt?

“We should, the feast..” They should be walking with the Immortan now. Never ending food, water, anything he wanted for those who died a glorious death and boy had his death been chrome.

So why was she here?

Not that he minded, it was … nice. She was … She was … words he couldn’t quite work out, emotions he had never felt before bubbling inside him. High octane and pulsing.

She pulled back from him, stifling down her emotions as she backed out through the opening, arms around Nux’s chest to drag him out. “We have to go. We need to get to the Citadel, and we’re still in hostile territory.”

“Right, Citadel. Rock riders.” His eyes were wide and staring, not quite comprehending the wreckage around him. “Holy V8, I did it!”

“Nux come on!” She pulled him to his feet, marveling at the fact his legs weren’t splintered into a million pieces from the crash. He was bruised and bloody and injured, but he was standing. Unfortunately he didn’t seem to be paying any attention to her as he took in the destruction of the entire convoy. “Nux!”

With an unsteady gait he started walking towards one of the pursuit vehicles, probably thinking already about fixing it and driving it away. But they needed to leave. Now. Nux didn’t seem to be paying any attention to her though. Desperate to get his attention Capable grabbed his arm, whirled him around to her and kissed him.

Hard.

Thorough.

“Capable? Capable where did you – Oh sun above.” Toast pulled herself to the top of the rubble, yelling for Capable all the while. She stared and then threw her hands up in the air. Of course. Why not? She turned to head back to the car, sneaking one last look at them over her shoulder and cracking the barest hint of a smile.

Neither of them heard her. In the shadow of the canyon Nux’s eyes went huge, his body freezing and then going limp. The kiss didn’t end. Nux found his extremities again and wrapped his arms around her, hand tangling in that red hair, experimentally probing her tongue with his own.

Oh glory he was in Valhalla.


End file.
